fictional_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The City from the Saw Films
The City from the Saw Films is a fictional city in the United States on planet Earth, and the main setting of the 2004 horror film Saw and its 6 sequels released between 2005-2010. History The city is unnamed in an as of yet unknown state. It is an industrial city with warehouses and old buildings. It is also full of crime, such as murder, rape, robbery, prostitution, drug addiction, family abuse, and government corruption. The city takes inspiration from Chicago Illinois, and Atlanta Georgia. Residents *''John Kramer'' (deceased; murdered by Jeff Denlon in Saw III in 2005, at the age of 52) *''Jill Tuck-Kramer'' (deceased; murdered by Mark Hoffman in Saw 3D in 2006) *''Mark Hoffman'' (deceased; left to die of starvation by Lawrence Gordon after Saw 3D in 2006, at the age of 46) *''Amanda Young'' (deceased; murdered by Jeff Denlon in Saw III in 2005, at the age of 33) *Lawrence Gordon *Alison Gordon (no longer lives in the city) *Diana Gordon (no longer lives in the city) *''Adam Stanheight'' (deceased; left to die of starvation by John Kramer at the end of Saw, and later suffocated to death by Amanda Young in 2004) *''Peter Strahm'' (deceased; crushed to death via jigsaw trap conducted by Mark Hoffman at the end of Saw V in 2005) *''Eric Matthews'' (deceased; head smashed by ice blocks unintentionally caused by Daniel Rigg at the end of Saw IV in 2005) *Tara Abbott *Brent Abbott *''Harold Abbott'' (deceased; died of heart disease after his coverage was denied by William Easton before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''William Easton'' (deceased; split in half by acid via jigsaw trap activated by Brent Abbott) *''Mark Wilson'' (deceased; burnt to death via jigsaw trap conducted by John Kramer before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Seth Baxter'' (deceased; cut in half by pendulum via copycat jigsaw trap conducted by Mark Hoffman before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Cecil Adams'' (deceased; bled to death via razor wire while attempting to attack John Kramer before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Gideon Kramer'' (deceased; his mother Jill miscarried unintentionally caused by Cecil Adams during a drug fueled robbery before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Angelina Acomb'' (deceased; murdered by her boyfriend Seth Baxter before the events of Saw, around 1998 or 1999, at the age of 25) *''David Tapp'' (deceased; shot and killed by Zep Hindle towards the end of Saw in 2004) *''Zep Hindle'' (deceased; head smashed repeatedly with toilet tank cover by Adam Stanheight towards the end of Saw in 2004) *''Allison Kerry'' (deceased; ribcage torn from body via jigsaw trap conducted by Amanda Young during the events of Saw III in 2005) *''Paul Stallberg'' (deceased; bled to death from razor wire cuts via jigsaw trap before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Steven Sing'' (deceased; shot to death via jigsaw trap before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *''Donnie Greco'' (deceased; stabbed to death by Amanda Young before the events of Saw, around 2003 or 2004) *Daniel Matthews *''Gus Colyard'' (deceased; shot in the eye via jigsaw trap during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Obi Tate'' (deceased; burnt to death in furnace via jigsaw trap during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Jonas Singer'' (deceased; murdered by Xavier Chavez during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Laura Hunter'' (deceased; killed by nerve gas during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Addison Corday'' (deceased; bled to death via jigsaw trap during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Xavier Chavez'' (deceased; throat slashed by Daniel Matthews during the events of Saw II in 2005) *''Troy'' (deceased; killed by bomb via jigsaw trap conducted by Amanda Young during the events of Saw III in 2005. *''Lynn Denlon'' (deceased; killed by jigsaw trap during the events of Saw III in 2005) *''Jeff Denlon'' (deceased; shot to death by Peter Strahm in Saw IV in 2005) *''Dylan Denlon'' (deceased; hit by Timothy Young's car before the events of Saw in 2002, at the age of 8) *Corbett Denlon *''Danica Scott'' (deceased; froze to death via jigsaw trap in Saw III in 2005) *''Judge Halden'' (deceased; accidentally shot in the face by Jeff Denlon in Saw III in 2005) *''Timothy Young'' (deceased; limbs twisted via jigsaw trap in Saw III in 2005) *''Trevor'' (deceased; killed by Art Blank before the events of Saw III and Saw IV in 2005) *''Art Blank'' (deceased; shot to death by Daniel Rigg in Saw IV in 2005) *''Daniel Rigg'' (deceased; left to die by Mark Hoffman in Saw IV in 2005) *''Lindsay Perez'' (deceased; murdered by Mark Hoffman in Saw VI in 2006) *''Brenda'' (deceased; killed by Daniel Rigg in Saw IV in 2005) *''Ivan Landsness'' (deceased; limbs torn from body via jigsaw trap in Saw IV in 2005) *''Rex'' (deceased; bled to death via jigsaw trap in Saw IV in 2005) *Morgan *''Dan Erickson'' (deceased; murdered by Mark Hoffman in Saw VI in 2006) *''Ashley Kazon'' (deceased; head cut off via jigsaw trap in Saw V in 2005) *''Charles Salamon'' (deceased; burnt to death in jigsaw trap in Saw V in 2005) *''Luba Gibbs'' (deceased; killed by Brit Stevenson in Saw V in 2005) *Brit Stevenson *Scott Mallick *Simone *''Eddie'' (deceased; killed by jigsaw trap in Saw VI in 2006) *Pamela Jenkins *Addy *''Allen'' (deceased; hanged by razor wire noose via jigsaw trap in Saw VI in 2006) *''Debbie'' (deceased; killed by jigsaw trap in Saw VI in 2006) *''Hank'' (deceased; killed by jigsaw trap in Saw VI in 2006) *Ryan *Brad *''Dina'' (deceased; killed by jigsaw trap in Saw 3D in 2006) *''Matt Gibson'' (deceased; shot to death via jigsaw trap in Saw 3D in 2006) *Bobby Dagen *''Joyce Dagen'' (deceased; burnt to death in brazen bull jigsaw trap in Saw 3D in 2006)